


[Podfic] Not Wrong

by Chantress



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Double Penetration, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: This should feel wrong.
Relationships: Aladdin/Genie/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Not Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500538) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Recorded for the "Podfic But Make It About Musicals" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** Not Wrong  
**Author:** imaginary_golux  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Aladdin  
**Pairing:** Aladdin/Genie/Jasmine  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:03:04, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ro9heocc2ul4hh/Not_Wrong.mp3/file)


End file.
